


Out of Jealousy (Version B)

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 46. Out of Envy or Jealousy (Version B)Alastor is a common target for flirts. Charlie has been handling it well for a while now, but she inevitably hits the breaking point.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Out of Jealousy (Version B)

It was always strange how much attention Alastor got when they went out. For such an infamous and prolific murderer he caught the eyes of so many eager souls just throwing themselves at him. Sure he was always quick to reject them, but Charlie couldn’t help but feel envious anyway.

Deep down it made Charlie sick. She’s never shown how uncomfortable she was around those who’d flirt with Alastor, but that facade was quickly crumbling. It was tiring and she felt the weight of envy weigh her down.

She finally snapped when she saw Helsa Von Eldritch batting her eyelashes at Alastor at her parent’s most recent party. Alastor’s back faced Charlie, giving her a clear view of Helsa inching closer to her boyfriend. Immediately Charlie only saw red as she stormed over to the pair.

Charlie planted a hand on Alastor’s shoulder to make sure she got his full attention. “Alastor!” Her tone wasn’t harsh but authoritative. As soon as said demon turned, Charlie grabbed him by the bowtie and crashed her lips into his. The surprise kiss was short, but it certainly made a statement. Charlie pulled away and sneered at Helsa before grabbing the wide eyed deer demon’s hand and dragged him away. Several partygoers snickered at the amusing situation, but Charlie wasn’t hearing it. She turned out everything else with her rage beating in her ears.

Now in a more secluded area, Charlie stopped and kept her back to Alastor. He regained his composure before speaking. “My dear I couldn’t help but notice how strange you’ve been behaving tonight. Is there something troubling you?” He asked, referring to not only tonight but also several other recent incidents where she’d snap at innocent souls around her. Charlie was an easy read, but knowing exactly what bothered her was a challenge.

When she turned to face him he noticed that her sclera was a brilliant red. “Yes! I’m sick and tired of seeing people flirt with you!” She snarled with pointed teeth. Her hands balled up into tight fists at her sides and her eyebrow furrowed into an irritated frown.

Finally understanding the situation, Alastor chuckled and approached the heated princess to lay a gentle hand on her cheek. Doing so seemed to make her snap out of her enraged form and just stare up at him. “Charlie you none of those harlots can ever hold a candle to you. You’re my gal and I don’t think there’s anything in Hell that can change that,” his expression softened as he leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

Charlie relaxed into the kiss and suddenly all grievances she held were gone. He always made her melt so easily. When Alastor pulled away, he remained bent over to smugly smirk in Charlie’s face.

“I do however adore this beastly possessive side of you.” Alastor adoringly watched as a beautiful blush bloomed over Charlie’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell how much I love/hate the Von Eldritch siblings?


End file.
